NoName
by jaydogrut
Summary: Life can be hard. The decisions we make or don't can determine if we find love or our total destruction. What will you chose? The summary is ambiguous for a reason. I hope you enjoy. This will be a M/M story, however, I will not tell you the main characters...Not yet...
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I have no idea where this is going to go, but there is a little plot bunny in my mind that is beating on me. I have no beta so there are bound to be mistakes, with grammar, tenses ect. :) This will be nothing like the other fics I have written or attempted…On with the ride. I will also try to keep the chapters short and to the point.

See ya soon!

Jay

I sat in disbelief as he packed his bags. Everything had been perfect, almost serene. Now, every emotion that was hidden behind the constant moaning and interlocking of two bodies has come to the surface with a fester like a boil on one's ass.

"Please," I begged, reaching for his fingers as he swept by slamming drawers in protest.

"I'll be better," the words sobbed out.

Control yourself….

Don't cry…

Don't give in, this is for the better.

No matter how loud my conscious screamed, nothing could prepare me for what was facing me.

Total darkness.

The look in eyes were pure hatred. Nothing could've prepared me for this. Last night our bodies fit together like pieces of puzzle, now nothing could be farther from that memory.

"I love you," the words hissed between my lips. Memories rushed my mind. How could I have let something so trivial drive this wedge between us?

"You don't love me," he spat as he zipped his bag.

I was aghast as nothing was farther from the truth. He stood there, only for a second, waiting for me to scrounge some sort of defense. When nothing came beside my fallen gaze, he cursed under his breath and stomped out of the house. I sat there for several minutes waiting for him to come back. When nothing happened, I allowed the silence to take me into the darkness.

Nothing in this void besides his touch. His fingers traced a delicate line from my nipple to the soft patch of hair below my navel. I arched my hips forward, begging him to touch me in the most intimate of ways. I peeked through the slit of my closed eyes, to see a devilish smile of pure lust on his face. I quirked a half smile as I reached for his finger that rested just above my soft curls.

Yes, tonight, I will be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night was overpowering. Nothing was visible. At first, I thought it was the desire blinding me with its heated grasp. Soon, I realized we were all alone. Fear gripped me and I struggled to move.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. You know I will always take care of you. There is nothing to fear, let your body take over, it will guide you," every word was met with a soft kiss on my skin.

I knew, that the panic was a warning, however my every nerve ending was on fire, and I needed him. Not even the little voice in the back of my head that whispered in the dark could stop my heart from leading me down this path.

Time passed slowly. Never had a man taken such care of me.

I moaned through the soft stretch.

I shivered when the icy touch of lube touched my sensitive skin.

I cried out through gritted teeth as he entered me.

I collapsed as he filled me with his seed.

We both laid there, wrapped in a soft embrace as the high of the last few moments wore off. Somehow, I knew that the darkness could not get me if he was here.

"I love you," he whispered as he nipped on my ear.

I smiled, even though that little voice I ignored earlier was now screaming in my head…

_You do not know him….Run….Run….He is the dark….._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The soft, monotonous beeping sound woke me from the best post sexual sleep ever. I shrugged off the sound as it softly dissipated with each stretch and subsequent pop of my sore joints.

"Lord, I am sore after last night," I smiled, turned a realized that I was speaking to Casper.

Where did he go?

Something told me that I had never woken up without him beside me.

I rolled my eyes, as I assumed that he was just out for coffee. Every once and a while, after a night of amazing sex, I would awake to the aroma of coffee.

I stood and walked to the door to my bathroom smiling the entire way as each step caused a short stab of pain to radiate from my opening up the soft curve of my back.

I no sooner than reached out to the door, then the fear that I felt last night returned. I had no idea where this guttural fear was coming from. My heart told me I loved him. My head told me to run.

Why?

"Where the fuck are you?" I shook my head through the soft groan of the opening door.

AN: These chapters are going to be choppy and float from one topic to another. There will seem like no rhyme or reason, but there is a reason. Also, from this point on there will be a least one subtle clue to what is going on? I know someone will guess what it is I promise you, you will not see the ending coming.

Until Next Time,

Jay


End file.
